


THPT Side Story: Drawings

by Queen_Of_The_French_Fries



Series: PT!Kaede AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alphonse is a confused boy, Gen, One Shot, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_The_French_Fries/pseuds/Queen_Of_The_French_Fries
Summary: Alphonse notices something odd.
Series: PT!Kaede AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185776
Comments: 1





	THPT Side Story: Drawings

Alphonse only knew a few things. He was a resident of a space between dreams and reality that was only known as the Velvet Room. He was supposed to be guiding a girl named Kaede Akamatsu to rehabilitation so she could save humanity from ruin. He had a twin brother named Felix, who was also supposed to act as a warden to Kaede. They both served under the ruler of the Velvet Room, Igor. And… that’s it. He didn’t know anything else. His knowledge of the world outside the Velvet Room, and even his memories before he and his brother were assigned as Kaede’s wardens were completely blank.

And this terrified him.

“Hey, Al.” Alphonse nearly yelped as he was pulled out of his thoughts. He turned his head to the source of the noise. It was Felix. He was tapping his knife against the bars of the cell that was supposed to be Kaede’s, but was currently empty.

“Y-Yes…?” Alphonse stuttered out.

“What are you thinking about?” Felix asked. Alphonse gulped. Maybe it was a twin thing, but Felix always seemed to know when something was bothering his brother. At least, that’s what Alphonse guessed, as he didn’t exactly have many memories to go off of.

Felix’s tapping started to form a tune as he already began to grow impatient with his twin. Alphonse struggled to think of an answer. He felt that admitting his lack of knowledge on… basically everything would result in Felix either laughing at him, insulting him, pulling his hair, or all three. So, he had to come up with something else. He nervously looked down at the clipboard in his hand, when he noticed something.

Drawings.

Along with the list of Personas that they would later assign Kaede to collect for them, there were a bunch of little drawings off to the side. While most of the drawings appeared to be of birds, there was one of a woman force feeding a man as a bag with a dog’s face on it was on the ground next to them. Another was of a slightly older looking woman who appeared to be singing with “Velvet, oh Velvet” written next to her. Another drawing was of a little girl crossing her arms and pouting with the word “tiny” written above her head.

“Huh…?” Alphonse blinked. Maybe it was because of his eyes being obscured by his bangs (how he could see in general was something best kept secret), but had he seriously never noticed these? He looked through the papers, looking for more drawings, and couldn’t believe what he found. It was a drawing of Kaede, accompanied by a set of notes.

My Trickster:

-Teenager.

-Female.

-Likes music.

-Attractive.

-Might be chatty (at least compared to the description of my sister’s Trickster).

  
“Well?” Felix sounded annoyed now, the tapping seemingly getting louder. Alphonse took a deep breath, and held up the drawing.

“Did… did you make this?” He asked.

The tapping stopped.

Felix stepped closer to get a closer look. He kneeled down a bit and squinted. He looked at the drawing for a few seconds before he stood up straight again.

“Nope. Did you?” Felix asked.

“I, uh… wouldn’t be asking you if… I’m sorry!” Alphonse cut himself short when he saw Felix glare and tighten his grip on the knife.

“It’s weird, though. This seems to be an accurate description of my Dollface. But what’s with the “sister’s Trickster” bit?” Felix wondered.

“Do we have a sister…?” Alphonse asked.

“I dunno, do we?” Felix shrugged. Alphonse froze. Was Felix struggling with his memories too?

“Boys.”

The two brothers turned to face their master. He stared at them, smile unwavering as he tapped his fingers against his desk.

“The Trickster has awakened to her power. Prepare yourselves for her return.”

“Yes, Master.” Felix and Alphonse nodded, their voices being in perfect unison for once.

Alphonse sighed. Felix had returned to fiddling with his knife, his grin now even larger, most likely at the thought of getting to mess around with Kaede again. Poor girl. Even if Felix rarely lived up to the things he said, Alphonse knew from experience that having to put up with him wasn’t always pleasant.

He looked down at his clipboard again. He knew he should probably forget about anything bothering him. Focus on his duties. Focus on Kaede’s rehabilitation. But… he just couldn’t. On one hand, having another layer added to his amnesia just made him even more terrified. On the other hand, seemingly getting confirmation that this is the case for Felix as well was oddly comforting.

He glanced down at the drawings again. He had to admit, they were pretty good. But where did they come from? He then looked at the currently empty cell behind him.

Maybe there was someone he could ask.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know this isn’t the new chapter some of you were expecting, but I kind of wrote this to sort of set up the character arcs of Kaede’s Velvet Room attendants, Felix and Alphonse (or more specifically Alphonse because I’m slightly playing favorites). Also, to kick some slight writer’s block.
> 
> Anyways, I do plan on doing other side stories that basically show what certain characters are doing while Kaede and Friends are off doing main plot stuff. Not all of them important, but it’s just for fun.


End file.
